


Thanksgiving away from the family?

by DeputyScisaac



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pack Feels, Thanksgiving, The Pack, the whole pack is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyScisaac/pseuds/DeputyScisaac
Summary: Jordan wakes up on Thanksgiving only to remember just how alone he feels without his family. Luckily, he had a new family he wasn't quite aware of.





	Thanksgiving away from the family?

Jordan Parrish woke up to a silence throughout his apartment. He rolled over in his bed, sliding his arm up behind his head as he lay there and blinked up at the ceiling.

Today's Thanksgiving. 

Thanksgiving was always a day he spent with him family, but that was before he went into the army and later when he moved to Beacon Hills. They had all gathered around in his mothers kitchen and spent hours there, cooking dish after dish. The younger siblings and all the kids would be running around, shouting and laughing. Then everyone would sit around the tables that had been pushed together to accommodate each person. Each kid would be paired with an adult to prevent too much food from being flung around. 

A smile crosses Jordan's face as he remembers and he sighs, missing the feeling. Because Beacon Hills was so far he couldn't be with any of them this year. 

Jordan rolls out of bed and moved to throw on a shirt. He pauses when his deputy shirt catches his eye. He sheriff has been adamant when Parrish offered to work today. No, he was not allowed to work on Thanksgiving, and the rest of the deputies had been warned as well. 

Trying to shake away these thoughts, Jordan pulled on a shirt and moved to his own kitchen, craving coffee, but stopping to clean up in the bathroom. He had just switched on the coffee pot when he heard a knock on the door. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he moved to answer it, pulling it open to see a crowd of people. 

"Hey!" Came and enthusiastic greeting from none other than Stiles as he pushed past Parrish and Beelined for the kitchen. 

Jordan looked after Stiles in shock before turning back to see the sheriff looking after his son in fond amusement, Melissa McCall standing beside him. 

"We have some things already finished and some we still have to make. Know anything about cooking turkey?" She smiles, holding up a large bowl in offering. 

Jordan blinked, and finally smiled. "Yeah, I might know a thing or two" he answers, standing back and opening the door invitingly. 

He watches as the rest of the pack files in behind them-even Cora and Peter followed, though Jordan supposes he shouldn't be surprised. They lost their family too, after all. 

Jordan couldn't help but be baffled as to why everyone was here. He was looking through his house at the crowd of people hat now occupied it when he felt someone stop next to him. 

"We were all at my house when we all felt that we were missing a family member."

He smiles down at none other than Lydia when he heard that. Natalie Martin slips past them, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the woman in front of him. 

"Yeah?" He asks, not wanting to sound as emotional as he felt. He failed. 

"Yeah" she replies, smiling at his tone. She reaches for his hand and he closes his door, allowing himself to be pulled toward the pack. His pack.


End file.
